


Sweeter than Candy

by whiterabbit1613



Series: The October 13 [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Fan Art, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-23
Updated: 2010-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiterabbit1613/pseuds/whiterabbit1613
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote Ed/Winry (sort of). I'm vaguely disturbed. O.o</p><p>I'll chalk it up to exhaustion...</p><p> </p><p>Ed, Al, Winry and FMA are Hiromu Arakawa's, not mine.</p></blockquote>





	Sweeter than Candy

The October 13: Day 4  
Fandom: FullMetal Alchemist  
Prompt: candy  


 

     Winry blinked again in surprise. "Candy?"

     "I… uh," Ed stammered, barely able to formulate a single thought. Clutched in his hands was a box wrapped in bright red paper. It originated from what Mustang assured him was the best chocolatier in Central, and right now it was causing him a great deal of embarrassment. He was starting to wish he hadn't gone through with this silly idea, and was feeling a little defensive. "I thought you might like some," he said, his cheeks turning an even more brilliant shade of red than before. "It's a sort of… a thank you for everything."

     Startled, Winry smiled. "That's really sweet of you, Ed. Or are you this nice to all the girls?"

     "No!" Ed said, waving his hands frantically in the air between them. 

     "So you're just this nice to _me_?" She looked interested by the revelation, which is probably why Ed panicked.

     "It doesn't mean anything," he said loudly, cheeks burning. He crossed his arms and half-turned away, aiming for nonchalant and falling somewhere in the range of studied disinterest.

     Winry's forehead wrinkled as her eyebrows drew together in a severe frown. She looked momentarily put out, then angry, then began to smirk as she said, "Well, I guess it is only a small box, something on the same scale as you, Ed."

     Predictably, Ed flared up at the merest implication of a slight to his stature; it took Al ten minutes to escort his flailing brother out of the room and down the stairs, Winry's set of socket wrenches following them out into the hallway one by one. 

     "That's what I get for trying to be sweet," Ed muttered, dusting himself off. 

     Al laughed. "You're sweeter than candy, brother. It's just your delivery that's off."

     "Yeah, well." Ed's cheeks reddened once again. "Screw this, Al, we've got a train to catch."

     As they began their walk down the path towards the station, Ed turned back for only a brief moment, in time to catch Winry waving at them, box of chocolates in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote Ed/Winry (sort of). I'm vaguely disturbed. O.o
> 
> I'll chalk it up to exhaustion...
> 
>  
> 
> Ed, Al, Winry and FMA are Hiromu Arakawa's, not mine.


End file.
